


Nicest Thing

by lunaxluv



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaxluv/pseuds/lunaxluv
Summary: Inspired by the song "Nicest Thing."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!

 

**_"All I know is that you're so nice. You're the nicest thing I've seen. I wish that we could give it a go.. See if we could be something."_ **

Maya's favorite thing in the world was seeing Riley smile. Whether it was because of a boy, or a dog, or something Maya did on purpose to make her laugh, she didn't care. All that mattered was that she was happy. She had never cared for someone like she did for Riley and she had never questioned how she felt about her best friend until high school.

The first sign was when a boy had asked Maya out freshman year. This was after Riley and Lucas had made things official. She remembers looking over at Riley and her giving her an encouraging smile.

"Okay." Maya doesn't exactly know why she said yes. She had never even talked to him until that day and had never really had an interest in dating, unlike every other girl her age.

The second was when Maya's first kiss was stolen. She had snuck out and went to a party on a Friday night after having a fight with her mom. It was in front of everyone during a game of spin the bottle and she had never felt more humiliated in all her life. That was one of the only things  she kept from Riley.

The third was when Riley and Lucas went out on a date. She realized the reason that she didn't like Lucas was because she didn't like the thought of Riley being with anyone else but herself. That night she didn't sleep.

**_"I wish I was your favorite girl. I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world. I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile. I wish the way that I dressed was your favorite kind of style."_ **

Maya had always worn dark clothing. It reflected her personality and how she felt--disconnected and broken. By freshman year she had grown tired of who she was, so she gave away all of her clothes and started fresh. But even with the bright clothing and cheery smile, it couldn't hide how she really felt--confused. She had no idea who she was.

**_"I wish you couldn't figure me out. But you always wanna know what I was about. I wish you'd hold my hand when I was upset."_ **

_"This isn't you Maya."_

_"Then what is?"_

Maya had never felt more heartbroken then when she witnessed Riley and Lucas kiss. She had tried to be happy for her best friend, the girl who had never shut up about Lucas since she first saw him, but all she could feel was that her world was ending. It was New Years Eve and all of them were gathered outside, but after the clock struck twelve Maya was nowhere to be found. She had gone home and cried into her pillow with her mom outside her door not knowing how to make things okay.

**_"Basically, I wish that you loved me. I wish that you needed me. I wish that without me your heart would break. I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake. I wish that without me you couldn't eat. I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep."_ **

_"You can't leave."_

_"I'd never leave you, Maya. I'm just.. going away for a little bit."_

_"Who's window am I going to climb in_ _when you're gone?." Maya cried. "Who's_ _going to braid my hair and get me free food at Topangas? Who's going to go to Disney Land with me someday and make me buy mickey mouse ears?"_

_More tears ran down Riley and Maya's cheeks. "You'll still have Zay, and Farkle, and Smackle, and Luca-."_

_"I don't want any of them!" Maya's voice filled with anger as she took Riley's face in her hands. "And I most certainly do not want Lucas, Riley." Her voice lowered._

**_"Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen. And I wish that we could see if we could be something. Yeah I wish that we could see if we could be something."_ **

_"I want you."_


End file.
